


Eyes like the Sun

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day 6: Sunset, F/M, Fluff, Hand holding aka the ultimate sin, Kyoru Week 2020, Manga Spoilers, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Kyo loves walking home with Tohru.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Eyes like the Sun

There were times in his life where Kyo genuinely couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Never had he thought there would be a day he could get married, have children, and live his life to the fullest. When he was growing up all he was ever told was how he was a monster, how he was horrible and everything was his fault, how he’d be locked away forever. Kyo had been everyone’s scapegoat. The one everyone pushed the blame onto to make themselves feel better. 

Tohru never saw him like that. She saw him as a person. As someone to bond with, to love, to cherish. She was the first person aside from his master to care for him like that. Tohru ran after him, cared for him, cried for him… There was no one else he could want by his side. 

He and Tohru hadn’t been an “official” couple for very long. They were still learning how the “relationship” thing worked considering neither of them had really been in one before. Kyo had gotten the idea of how relationships  _ shouldn’t _ work from watching the horrible relationships in the Sohma family. They were still a bit awkward about physical affection. The rat called them “suffocating” on multiple occasions. It had gotten easier once they realized that most people were genuinely happy about their relationship and didn’t mind them occasionally holding hands or when he’d tug her in for a hug. Still, the more intimate things like small pecks on the cheek or lips were kept private. Kyo had come to be shy about touching feely actions in front of people because of Kagura constantly clinging to him. 

Although… he didn’t mind Tohru’s clinginess. In fact, he was kind of clingy himself. He never longed for someone’s touch like he did hers. Maybe he was a bit touch starved, but he’d never admit that aloud. Or to Tohru. 

Kyo waited in the hall, sitting against the wall as he was lost in thought. It was so easy to give into his mindseye while thinking about her. She consumed his brain almost all hours of the day. 

Tohru still had extra work to catch up on since being in the hospital, and he would gladly wait for her to finish so they could walk home together. It was something he’d come to love. Something they got to do together privately. Sure, Yuki would walk with them occasionally, but not like he once did. The rat was preoccupied with his own relationship and the responsibilities of being student council president. 

“Kyo!” 

Looking up immediately at the sound of her voice, Kyo couldn’t help the fond smile that etched along his lips at the sight of her. Standing, he picked up his bag as she approached him. “Hey, you. Are you done for the day?” 

Tohru smiled, reaching for his hands. “Mmhm! I have a bit of a headache though,” she replied with a giggle. 

“Are you feeling sick?” he asked, concerned. The last thing he wanted was for her to overwork herself again. She had such a habit of doing that. 

“Not really. I think it’s just from all the numbers.” 

Chuckling, he nodded. “Yeah, alright. Why don’t we order in tonight?” he suggested, intertwining their fingers together. 

Tohru followed along happily as he tugged her along down the hall. 

Man, he loved her. He loved her more than he thought his heart would ever be capable of loving someone. The small smiles she made, how the littlest things made her happy… he adored all of it. Adored every second he got to spend with her. And wanted that to be for the rest of his life. 

“Kyo, look! The sun is setting,” she cheered with a smile, pointing out over the fence lookout. 

He paused with her, keeping his palm firmly against her own. “Yeah, it is.” 

She giggled next to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “You know… I always loved sunsets. Even more now than I used to.”

“Hm? Why’s that?” 

“Cause it’s the same color as your eyes.” 

Kyo flinched, gritting his teeth as his face flushed. Blinking down at her, he caught her gaze as she smiled up at her. 

“Don’t say cute things like that, you idiot.” 

Tohru merely laughed in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe tomorrow my attention span won't get the better of me LOL
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
